Kittypet Forest: Create a Cat
by Moonpaw of StarClan
Summary: When a kittypet comes to the forest, she wants to live there. However, the Clans deny her from joining. Now with her own Clan, she's trying to take over the Clans, even if it means killing the other Clans. What will the Clan cats do? -is a create a cat-
1. Info

**Okay... So I'm trying out my first fanfic. This is going to be one of those "Create a Cat" fics.**

**The Clans are as followed:**

WaterClan- Love to swim. Always sleak from the fish they eat

EarthClan- Night dwellers. Eat really anything. 

AirClan- Run very fast. Best jumpers.

FireClan- Hates water. Can stay all day in the sun. Best stalkers in the forest

**When you submit your cat, this is what I'm looking for (ideas givin to me by SnuffSnuff who rocks!)**

Name:

Gender:

Age In Moons:

Height (Important because a cat can be small or quite large):

Weight (You don't really need to give me this, but a cat's maximum weight is usually 80 pounds);

Fur (Color and if the cat is longhaired or shorthaired):

Markings (Scars kept from battle)

Eyes:

Build and Conformation:

Normal Gait (How it walks):

Physical Limitations (What a cat can and cannot do)

Smell (What does the cat smell naturally)

Voice (What the cat sounds like)

Original Clan (If you're born from a different Clan)

Clan at this time:

Rank:

Mannerisms (What a cat does a lot):

Nervous Habits:

Eating Habits:

Tastes (What's the cat's favorite thing to eat)

Personality:

Mate (If you have one, want one, or just a crush)

**I know I sound a bit demanding with all this stuff, but this shows a good cat. Details are very important! A story shouldn't just be voices all the time, their needs to be descriptions. This is how the list should look:**

Name: Mousekit (Mousepaw, Mousetail)

Gender: She-cat

Age In Moons: 2 moons

Height: About a foot tall standing up on hind legs

Weight About 34 pounds

Fur: Pure white with very short fur unless it is the winter

Markings: Even though she wasn't in battle, she has a deep scar across her eye because of a battle attack

Eyes: Dark blue, but not blind

Build and Conformation: Very small, even for a kit

Normal Gait: Has very large steps. Likes to leap a lot

Physical Limitations: Can't swim and can't run very fast. She can climb a tree

Smell: Naturally smells milk coming from her mother

Voice: High-pitched squeaky voice. Sounds like a mouse

Original Clan (If you're born from a different Clan)

Clan at this time: FireClan

Rank: Kit

Mannerisms: She always twitches her whiskers when she gets annoyed

Nervous Habits: Scared of leaving the kit den. Afraid of stuff outside the Clan

Eating Habits: Takes very small bites, savoring every bite

Tastes: Loves to eat brown mice. Will eat black and gray, but refuses white

Personality: Quiet, easily scared. Quivers at the sight of something outside the Clan. Dosen't like to fight, hates blood. Feels like when she's a warrior, she might have to go to the elders den because of what she can't do

Mate (If you have one, want one, or just a crush): No mate, or crush

**I know, I sound bossy. However, once this information is done, this story will be great! So please start submitting some cats!**

**BTW, I might choose the mains, I might not. It all depends if I'm not being lazy**


	2. Update 1

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. However, we need leaders, deputys, and med. cats still. Anyways, here are the alliances. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights are reserved to Erin Hunter**

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he dosen't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relativily good warrior

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat_

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

_Apprentices:_

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet. **Med. Cat Appretice**

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**Kittypets:**

Lily- Black she-cat with giner-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Apple- Cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, deep scar in midback from twolegs, and green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets trying to take over the forest. Dosen't think it is right, but would rather live in the forest than with her deadly twolegs

**Also, if you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if you would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk)**


	3. Update 2

**I really thank everyone that reviewed, you guys have really helped me out. Here's a cookie throws out cookies. Also, you can submit more than one cat. If you mention a cat, please make them so I don't have to. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights are reserved to Erin Hunter**

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he dosen't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relativily good warrior

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat_

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He underspeaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tounge. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior

_Apprentices:_

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet. **Med. Cat Appretice**

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**Kittypets:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Apple- Shorthaired cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, deep scar in midback from twolegs, and green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets trying to take over the forest. Dosen't think it is right, but would rather live in the forest than with her deadly twolegs

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy 

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if you would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Deputy, med. cat, warriors, very little apprentices, queens, elders, and kits**

**EarthClan still needs: Everything**

**FireClan still needs: Everything except for deputy**

**AirClan still needs: Everything**

**Kittypets: More kittypets**

**Please help me with this.**


	4. Update 3

**I really thank everyone that reviewed, you guys have really helped me out. Here's a cookie throws out cookies. Also, you can submit more than one cat. If you mention a cat, please make them so I don't have to. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights are reserved to Erin Hunter**

* * *

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

Sunningbelly- Longfurred, dark brown tabby tom with torn ear, many little scars on muzzle, and deep, gleaming amber eyes. Kind, thoughtful, thinks before leaping into action. Mistyfur's mate.

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he dosen't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relativily good warrior

Beechripple- Longharied, gray-brown tabby tom with white spots, many scars, and deep green eyes. Jolly, even during hard times. He dosen't like to see cats down. He can be jolly at inappropriate times, like when they're mourning right after a huge attack. Can be very stern when needed. In a nutshell, Beechripple is jolly, can't stand to see cats down, but can be stern when needed.

Rockclaw- Shorthaired, stoney gray tom with darker gray stripes, scars on back, and dull yellow eyes. Fierce opponent in batte, but in the Clan, he is joly and often gets in trouble because of his playful nature. He naps a lot when on his free time.

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

Sagepaw- Dark brown tom with white chest, white paws, and caramel eyes. Cool, calm, thoughtful, wise.

_Queens:_

Mistyfur- Shortfurred, light gray tabby she-cat with one scar on right flank, shreadded ears, and light blue eyes. Quiet and sweet. Mother of Sunningbelly kits; Wakekit and Shellkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Wakekit- Shortfurred dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Thoughtful, ambitious, honorable.

Shellkit- Shortfurred light ginger tabby with white paws and light yellow eyes. Quiet, sweet, kind

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

Buzzardstar- Shortfurred, black tom with white paws and throat, twisted left paw and scars dotting body, and hard, amber eyes. Very bossy and can be cold. Really depends on his Clan for support, so if something disagrees with him, he tries to change it. Huge soft spot for kits. His mate and kits are dead because of his huge soft spot. In a nut shell, Buzzardstar acts all tough, but he is really soft inside.

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

Silentcall- Shortfurred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Quiet with a hint of mystery. No one knows where she came from.

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

Applebrook- Longfurred, cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, black-tipped ears, and dark green eyes. Kind, sweet. Loves the help of other. Somewhat clumsy. Really calm when not in a tough situation. Really intelligant. Loves flowers.

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

Smokepaw- Shortfurred, black she-cat with many scarson muzzle, one scar cutting through her ear, and dark gray eyes. Baleful and cruel. Will do anything for her sister, Greypaw

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

Moonstar- Shortfurred, silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, bent tail, and dark blue eyes. Dependable, intelligant, does what is right for her Clan. Prefers words over claws

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

Littleleaf- Eldery, dark brown tom with ginger spots and pale blue eyes-blind. Get angered when he's interupted. Great with herbs and interpretting signs from StarClan. Ready for an apprentice

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He underspeaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tounge. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits. Mate is Redstorm.

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior. Mate is Scarflower.** Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

Darkfang- Black tabby with dark brown stripes, torn tail, and brown eyes. Responsible. Can be a smart aleck at times. Never lazy and always ready. Protective of Frostflower, his very quiet mate

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Silvery white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Happy, gets along with everyone. Very protective of friends.

Lionpaw- Shortfurred, golden tabby tom with many scars on muzzle, one on left flank, and amber-brown eyes. Honorable, holds grudges

Puddlepaw- Longfurred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker blue-gray spots and warm amber eyes. In a nutshell, Puddlepaw is a bubbly apprentice that is jumpy, hardy, and very odd. She dosen't take insults very much and will attack when insulted. Kind two-faced.

Otterpaw- Creamy brown tom with gold underbelly, scar across cheek, and light blue eyes. In a nutshell, Otterpaw is a playful joker that tries to impress she-cats. He hates to see other cats get hurt, so he often protects his denmates to much. When faced with new cats, he turns cold and harsh

_Queens:_

Frostflower- Longfurred, blue she-cat with misty blue eyes. Very quiet, kind hearted, and loving. Cares for her kits very much. Will slash any cat who dares to attack her kits. Mother of Darkfang's kits Icekit and Shadowkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Mischivious. Likes sneaking away from camp. Even though Shadowkit likes to tease her, she likes to hang out with him.

Shadowkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes. Rumbunctious. Likes to tease Icekit. Looks up to his father. Wishes that one day he can be leader

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

_Deputy:_

Grayfrost- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Caring yet quiet tom. Loves his mate and Clan very much.

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Sandstone- Shortfurred, pale ginger tabby tom with nick in his left ear, scars on muzzle and back, and gray-blue eyes. Loves to fight and hunt. Usually quiet. Even though he's mature, he sometimes acts like a kit. Very intelligent

Rainygaze- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks, dark gray paws, gray-tipped tail, and icy blue eyes. Has a torn left ear. Shy, quiet. Yet is a fiece fighter. Very protective of Clan, clanmates, and most of all, her mate

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet. **Med. Cat **

**Appretice**

Dawnpaw- Short pale ginger she-cat with purple tinge in the sun and silver eyes. Cheerful, kind, outgoing, and curious

Duskpaw- Short, dark gray almost black tom with blue tinge in the moonlight, and purplish eyes with a tint of blue

Sunpaw- Short, flaming ginger tom with amber eyes. Cool, calm, kind.

_Queens:_

Snowriver- Gray tabby she-cat with tan paws, one scar going from nose to forehead, and bright gold eyes. Kind and joking, is somewhat hard to get angry. She gets a little upset when she isn't chosen to fight against WaterClan. In a nutshell, Snowriver is a kindly joker that hates to be left out. Kind of hard to push her buttons.

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**Kittypets:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Apple- Shorthaired cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, deep scar in midback from twolegs, and green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets trying to take over the forest. Dosen't think it is right, but would rather live in the forest than with her deadly twolegs

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy

Tinkerbell- Shortfurred, golden tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Rumbunctious, little brat. Lives next door to Apple. Likes making mischievious little plans to get others in trouble. Often thought of as a cat, but she is the age of an apprentice

Root- Longfurred dark gray she-cat with tan spots, scars that look like tangled roots, and cold green eyes. In a nutshell, Root is a very weary cat that acts like she is the queen of everything. Often has to show her places. Very hard to get to know. Once you befriend her, she will die for you and do whatever you ask without question

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if you would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Med. Cat, warriors, and elders. Can have some more queens and kits. Maybe 1-2 apprentices**

**EarthClan still needs: Deputy, warriors, apprentices, queens and kits, elders**

**FireClan still needs: Warriors and elders. Can have some more apprentices, queens, and kits**

**AirClan still needs: Leader, med. cat, warriors, elders. Can have some more apprentices and queens**

**Kittypets: More kittypets. Remember the're trying to take over the forest**

**Please help me with this.**


	5. Update 4

**I really thank everyone that reviewed, you guys have really helped me out. Here's a cookie throws out cookies. Also, you can submit more than one cat. If you mention a cat, please make them so I don't have to. Please and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights are reserved to Erin Hunter**

* * *

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

Sunningbelly- Longfurred, dark brown tabby tom with torn ear, many little scars on muzzle, and deep, gleaming amber eyes. Kind, thoughtful, thinks before leaping into action. Mistyfur's mate.

_Med. Cat:_

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he dosen't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relativily good warrior

Beechripple- Longharied, gray-brown tabby tom with white spots, many scars, and deep green eyes. Jolly, even during hard times. He dosen't like to see cats down. He can be jolly at inappropriate times, like when they're mourning right after a huge attack. Can be very stern when needed. In a nutshell, Beechripple is jolly, can't stand to see cats down, but can be stern when needed.

Rockclaw- Shorthaired, stoney gray tom with darker gray stripes, scars on back, and dull yellow eyes. Fierce opponent in batte, but in the Clan, he is joly and often gets in trouble because of his playful nature. He naps a lot when on his free time.

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

Sagepaw- Dark brown tom with white chest, white paws, and caramel eyes. Cool, calm, thoughtful, wise.

Wolfpaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with scar over nose and deep blue eyes. Sarcastic, reckless, goofy, compassionate, flirty, loves to play in the water. Carefree, sometimes difficult, jokester.

Smallpaw- White tom with black specks and deep blue eyes. Timid, shy, compassionate, voice of reason, gentle

_Queens:_

Mistyfur- Shortfurred, light gray tabby she-cat with one scar on right flank, shreadded ears, and light blue eyes. Quiet and sweet. Mother of Sunningbelly kits; Wakekit and Shellkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Wakekit- Shortfurred dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Thoughtful, ambitious, honorable.

Shellkit- Shortfurred light ginger tabby with white paws and light yellow eyes. Quiet, sweet, kind

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

Buzzardstar- Shortfurred, black tom with white paws and throat, twisted left paw and scars dotting body, and hard, amber eyes. Very bossy and can be cold. Really depends on his Clan for support, so if something disagrees with him, he tries to change it. Huge soft spot for kits. His mate and kits are dead because of his huge soft spot. In a nut shell, Buzzardstar acts all tough, but he is really soft inside.

_Deputy:_

_Med. Cat:_

Silentcall- Shortfurred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Quiet with a hint of mystery. No one knows where she came from.

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

Applebrook- Longfurred, cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, black-tipped ears, and dark green eyes. Kind, sweet. Loves the help of other. Somewhat clumsy. Really calm when not in a tough situation. Really intelligant. Loves flowers.

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

Smokepaw- Shortfurred, black she-cat with many scarson muzzle, one scar cutting through her ear, and dark gray eyes. Baleful and cruel. Will do anything for her sister, Greypaw

_Queens:_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

Moonstar- Shortfurred, silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, bent tail, and dark blue eyes. Dependable, intelligant, does what is right for her Clan. Prefers words over claws

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

Littleleaf- Eldery, dark brown tom with ginger spots and pale blue eyes-blind. Get angered when he's interupted. Great with herbs and interpretting signs from StarClan. Ready for an apprentice **Apprentice, Rosepaw**

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He underspeaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tounge. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits. Mate is Redstorm.

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior. Mate is Scarflower.** Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

Darkfang- Black tabby with dark brown stripes, torn tail, and brown eyes. Responsible. Can be a smart aleck at times. Never lazy and always ready. Protective of Frostflower, his very quiet mate

Brokenfire- Longhaired black she-cat with single red stripe going down black, ice blue eyes, and scar on the bridge of her nose. Outgoing and hyper.

Ambertail- Golden-yellow she-cat with light brown paws, lop ear, scar above nose, and green eyes. Gentle and caring. Has a fiery streak, but dosen't show it often. A tiny bit childish and very enthusiastic. A bit shy and timid sometimes, but very perky and fun at other times. Has great insight and thinks very deeply

Eagleclaw- Brown tom with white patches and blue eyes. A bit cold and harsh, but is a loyal warrior and friend. Once you gain his trust you will never lose it. A bit moody and impatient, but if you get alone with him you'll find out that he's quite likeable and funny. He is a fierce fighter but is forte is hunting. He will fight til his last drop of blood for friends, family, and his Clan.

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Silvery white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Happy, gets along with everyone. Very protective of friends.

Lionpaw- Shortfurred, golden tabby tom with many scars on muzzle, one on left flank, and amber-brown eyes. Honorable, holds grudges

Puddlepaw- Longfurred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker blue-gray spots and warm amber eyes. In a nutshell, Puddlepaw is a bubbly apprentice that is jumpy, hardy, and very odd. She dosen't take insults very much and will attack when insulted. Kind two-faced.

Otterpaw- Creamy brown tom with gold underbelly, scar across cheek, and light blue eyes. In a nutshell, Otterpaw is a playful joker that tries to impress she-cats. He hates to see other cats get hurt, so he often protects his denmates to much. When faced with new cats, he turns cold and harsh

Rosepaw- Rosy brown she-cat with white spots, white belly, and blue eyes. Always curious and shy at times. Independant, but likes to play. Dosen't let her leg disability stop her from being hyper and perky when she's with her friends. Loyal and accepts cats for who they are. Never outcasts anyone.

Flamepaw- Flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes. Fun-loving and mischivious. Likes getting into warriors fur and annoying them (especially Eagleclaw). Gets into all sorts of crazy misadventures.

_Queens:_

Frostflower- Longfurred, blue she-cat with misty blue eyes. Very quiet, kind hearted, and loving. Cares for her kits very much. Will slash any cat who dares to attack her kits. Mother of Darkfang's kits Icekit and Shadowkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Mischivious. Likes sneaking away from camp. Even though Shadowkit likes to tease her, she likes to hang out with him.

Shadowkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes. Rumbunctious. Likes to tease Icekit. Looks up to his father. Wishes that one day he can be leader

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

Goldenstar- Shorthaired golden she-cat with zig-zag scar on frong right leg and blueish green eyes. Smart and freespirited. She loves to run and is very protective of her Clan. Somewhat quick tempered and bit of a klutz. One of the smartest cats in the Clan and makes good decisions.

_Deputy:_

Grayfrost- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Caring yet quiet tom. Loves his mate and Clan very much.

_Med. Cat:_

Loudspark- Longfurred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Caring, happy-go-lucky, naive, very focused on his work, dosen't care about what's going on around him **Apprentice, Breezepaw**

_Warriors:_

Sandstone- Shortfurred, pale ginger tabby tom with nick in his left ear, scars on muzzle and back, and gray-blue eyes. Loves to fight and hunt. Usually quiet. Even though he's mature, he sometimes acts like a kit. Very intelligent

Rainygaze- Light gray she-cat with darker flecks, dark gray paws, gray-tipped tail, and icy blue eyes. Has a torn left ear. Shy, quiet. Yet is a fiece fighter. Very protective of Clan, clanmates, and most of all, her mate

Copperheart- Copper-brown tabby tom with warm green eyes. A caring, shy cat. Loves to see his sister and friends laugh. Most pleased when sister is happy and he is protective of her.

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet.

Dawnpaw- Short pale ginger she-cat with purple tinge in the sun and silver eyes. Cheerful, kind, outgoing, and curious

Duskpaw- Short, dark gray almost black tom with blue tinge in the moonlight, and purplish eyes with a tint of blue

Sunpaw- Short, flaming ginger tom with amber eyes. Cool, calm, kind.

_Queens:_

Snowriver- Gray tabby she-cat with tan paws, one scar going from nose to forehead, and bright gold eyes. Kind and joking, is somewhat hard to get angry. She gets a little upset when she isn't chosen to fight against WaterClan. In a nutshell, Snowriver is a kindly joker that hates to be left out. Kind of hard to push her buttons.

Spiritflower- White she-cat with black paw and blue eyes. Kind, caring she-cat with a horrible temper. Very protective of her kits. Mother of Cheetahstreak's kits Snowkit and Leopardkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Snowkit- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Leopardkit- Gold tom with black spots

**Kittypets:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Apple- Shorthaired cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, deep scar in midback from twolegs, and green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets trying to take over the forest. Dosen't think it is right, but would rather live in the forest than with her deadly twolegs

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy

Tinkerbell- Shortfurred, golden tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Rumbunctious, little brat. Lives next door to Apple. Likes making mischievious little plans to get others in trouble. Often thought of as a grown cat, but she is the age of an apprentice

Root- Longfurred dark gray she-cat with tan spots, scars that look like tangled roots, and cold green eyes. In a nutshell, Root is a very weary cat that acts like she is the queen of everything. Often has to show her places. Very hard to get to know. Once you befriend her, she will die for you and do whatever you ask without question

Twilight- Black tom with white star on forehead and powerful amber eyes. Sarcastic, distrusting, teases others. When soft he is caring. Respectful to warriors and higher up. Cautious.

Dragon- Very dark ginger tabby tom with black points and a slash across his green eyes. Rough, ambitous, but is loyal to the leader and the one he loves. Cold-hearted to other cats.

Honey- Longhaired golden she-cat with small ring scar on tail and blue eyes. Cruel, wicked, and very mean.

Stream- Shorthair silver tabby with dark gray stripes and white chest. Has scars on his ears, tip of tail, and a long one on his shoulder. Has green eyes. Secretive, intelligant, only trust cats he has known for a long time.

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if your Clan cat would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Med. Cat, warriors, and elders. Can have some more queens and kits. **

**EarthClan still needs: Deputy, warriors, apprentices, queens and kits, elders**

**FireClan still needs: Warriors and elders. Can have some more apprentices, queens, and kits.**

**AirClan still needs: Warriors, elders. Can have some more apprentices .**

**Kittypets: More kittypets. Remember the're trying to take over the forest**

**I can make my own elders. If you wish to send in an elder, tell me.**


	6. Update 5: We're Almost Done Sorta

**I'm on a roll!! I thank everyone that has sent in a cat and everyone else to come. Here's some more cookies groans are heard. I've given to much cookies... Then maybe I should just try to update sooner.**

**My parents are yelling at me to get of because it's 12:40 and I'm really tired. But I had to update for the readers. Story will come soon, but I need more kittypets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. All rights are reserved to Erin Hunter**

* * *

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

Sunningbelly- Longfurred, dark brown tabby tom with torn ear, many little scars on muzzle, and deep, gleaming amber eyes. Kind, thoughtful, thinks before leaping into action. Mistyfur's mate.

_Med. Cat:_

Featherstream- Shortfurred, light grey she-cat with snowflake-shaped mark on chest and feathery blue eyes. Gental, helpfull, can be forcefull, always puts others first.

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he dosen't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relativily good warrior

Beechripple- Longharied, gray-brown tabby tom with white spots, many scars, and deep green eyes. Jolly, even during hard times. He dosen't like to see cats down. He can be jolly at inappropriate times, like when they're mourning right after a huge attack. Can be very stern when needed. In a nutshell, Beechripple is jolly, can't stand to see cats down, but can be stern when needed.

Rockclaw- Shorthaired, stoney gray tom with darker gray stripes, scars on back, and dull yellow eyes. Fierce opponent in batte, but in the Clan, he is joly and often gets in trouble because of his playful nature. He naps a lot when on his free time.

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark gray, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

Sagepaw- Dark brown she-cat with white chest, white paws, and caramel eyes. Cool, calm, thoughtful, wise.

Wolfpaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with scar over nose and deep blue eyes. Sarcastic, reckless, goofy, compassionate, flirty, loves to play in the water. Carefree, sometimes difficult, jokester.

Smallpaw- White tom with black specks and deep blue eyes. Timid, shy, compassionate, voice of reason, gentle

_Queens:_

Mistyfur- Shortfurred, light gray tabby she-cat with one scar on right flank, shreadded ears, and light blue eyes. Quiet and sweet. Mother of Sunningbelly kits; Wakekit and Shellkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Wakekit- Shortfurred dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Thoughtful, ambitious, honorable.

Shellkit- Shortfurred light ginger tabby with white paws and light yellow eyes. Quiet, sweet, kind

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

Buzzardstar- Shortfurred, black tom with white paws and throat, twisted left paw and scars dotting body, and hard, amber eyes. Very bossy and can be cold. Really depends on his Clan for support, so if something disagrees with him, he tries to change it. Huge soft spot for kits. His mate and kits are dead because of his huge soft spot. In a nut shell, Buzzardstar acts all tough, but he is really soft inside.

_Deputy:_

Whiteleaf- Shortfurred blue-grey she-cat with white leaf-shaped spot behind her left ear, torn left ear, and dark vivid green eyes. Proud, sharp, bitter towards Buzzardstar for getting leader position when she believes that it's rightfully hers. Brisk, but if any cat manages to break her tough barrier she becomes much less sharp towards that cat. Only cat that has manages to break through her barrier is her brother.

_Med. Cat:_

Silentcall- Shortfurred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Quiet with a hint of mystery. No one knows where she came from.

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

Applebrook- Longfurred, cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, black-tipped ears, and dark green eyes. Kind, sweet. Loves the help of other. Somewhat clumsy. Really calm when not in a tough situation. Really intelligant. Loves flowers.

Bluethorn- Shortfurred, blue-grey tom with yellow eyes. Loves to be with younger cats, playful but not recklessly. Dosen't like danger and won't do anything dangerous, unless something necessary like a battle and won't go full-force unless saving his sister who he really cares for. Will never forgive his mother for leaving to go be a kittypet for his loyalty is strong and he believe that she betrayed the Clan

Hauntedsoul- Shortfurred, midnight black tom with red streaks here and there, scar going down left eye, and icy blue eyes. Distant, cold, snappy. Can be kind if he lets you in. Loyal. AWESOME fighter.

Beetlewing- Longhaired black tom with v-shaped nick in right ear, scar across bridge of nose, half of tail gone, and emerald green eyes. Kind but stern, a strong believer in StarClan, loyal and brave, smart, can be to overprotective.

Moonfury- Longhaired, black she-cat with crescent moon shape on her side and light blue eyes. Agressive, violent. Rather sweet around kits. Short-tempered, but knows when it's time to fight and when it's time to give up.

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with blue paws. Playful, loves kits. Doesn't like to fight, does it anyway. Good mentor. Loves a challenge.  
**Apprentice, Greypaw**

Sacredflame- Grey she-catwith ginger, gold, and black streaks. Has a fire mark between ears and swirly grey and red eyes. Very alert but is very kind especially to Secretscar. Sometimes can be clumsy when near him

Secretscar- Black tom with golden streak from nose to tail and ice blue eyes. Rough tongue except Sacredflame but actually is very kind. Only he knows his past

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

Smokepaw- Shortfurred, black she-cat with many scarson muzzle, one scar cutting through her ear, and dark gray eyes. Baleful and cruel. Will do anything for her sister, Greypaw

_Queens:_

Teardust- Blue-grey she-cat with silver tinge, black paws, and sky blue eyes.

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

Moonstar- Shortfurred, silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, bent tail, and dark blue eyes. Dependable, intelligant, does what is right for her Clan. Prefers words over claws

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

Littleleaf- Eldery, dark brown tom with ginger spots and pale blue eyes-blind. Get angered when he's interupted. Great with herbs and interpretting signs from StarClan. Ready for an apprentice  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He underspeaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tounge. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits. Mate is Redstorm.

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior. Mate is Scarflower.**  
Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

Darkfang- Black tabby with dark brown stripes, torn tail, and brown eyes. Responsible. Can be a smart aleck at times. Never lazy and always ready. Protective of Frostflower, his very quiet mate

Brokenfire- Longhaired black she-cat with single red stripe going down black, ice blue eyes, and scar on the bridge of her nose. Outgoing and hyper.

Ambertail- Golden-yellow she-cat with light brown paws, lop ear, scar above nose, and green eyes. Gentle and caring. Has a fiery streak, but dosen't show it often. A tiny bit childish and very enthusiastic. A bit shy and timid sometimes, but very perky and fun at other times. Has great insight and thinks very deeply

Eagleclaw- Brown tom with white patches and blue eyes. A bit cold and harsh, but is a loyal warrior and friend. Once you gain his trust you will never lose it. A bit moody and impatient, but if you get alone with him you'll find out that he's quite likeable and funny. He is a fierce fighter but is forte is hunting. He will fight til his last drop of blood for friends, family, and his Clan.

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Silvery white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Happy, gets along with everyone. Very protective of friends.

Lionpaw- Shortfurred, golden tabby tom with many scars on muzzle, one on left flank, and amber-brown eyes. Honorable, holds grudges

Puddlepaw- Longfurred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker blue-gray spots and warm amber eyes. In a nutshell, Puddlepaw is a bubbly apprentice that is jumpy, hardy, and very odd. She dosen't take insults very much and will attack when insulted. Kind two-faced.

Otterpaw- Creamy brown tom with gold underbelly, scar across cheek, and light blue eyes. In a nutshell, Otterpaw is a playful joker that tries to impress she-cats. He hates to see other cats get hurt, so he often protects his denmates to much. When faced with new cats, he turns cold and harsh

Rosepaw- Rosy brown she-cat with white spots, white belly, and blue eyes. Always curious and shy at times. Independant, but likes to play. Dosen't let her leg disability stop her from being hyper and perky when she's with her friends. Loyal and accepts cats for who they are. Never outcasts anyone.

Flamepaw- Flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes. Fun-loving and mischivious. Likes getting into warriors fur and annoying them (especially Eagleclaw). Gets into all sorts of crazy misadventures.

_Queens:_

Frostflower- Longfurred, blue she-cat with misty blue eyes. Very quiet, kind hearted, and loving. Cares for her kits very much. Will slash any cat who dares to attack her kits. Mother of Darkfang's kits Icekit and Shadowkit

_Elders:_

Longnose- Longfurred tom with knotted, dull gold fur with white and brown patches, many scars, and dull yellow eyes. Finicky, watchful, the usual elder complaining about everything-ness

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Mischivious. Likes sneaking away from camp. Even though Shadowkit likes to tease her, she likes to hang out with him.

Shadowkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes. Rumbunctious. Likes to tease Icekit. Looks up to his father. Wishes that one day he can be leader

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

Goldenstar- Shorthaired golden she-cat with zig-zag scar on frong right leg and blueish green eyes. Smart and freespirited. She loves to run and is very protective of her Clan. Somewhat quick tempered and bit of a klutz. One of the smartest cats in the Clan and makes good decisions.

_Deputy:_

Rainygaze- light silver, almost white she-cat with a white chest ,muzzle, underbelly, and legs, with a plumy tail with black fur on the underside, and golden eyes. Has a torn left ear. Shy, quiet. Yet is a fiece fighter. Very protective of Clan, clanmates, and most of all, her mate

_Med. Cat:_

Loudspark- Longfurred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Caring, happy-go-lucky, naive, very focused on his work, dosen't care about what's going on around him  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

_Warriors:_

Sandstone- Shortfurred, pale ginger tabby tom with nick in his left ear, scars on muzzle and back, and gray-blue eyes. Loves to fight and hunt. Usually quiet. Even though he's mature, he sometimes acts like a kit. Very intelligent

Grayfrost- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Caring yet quiet tom. Loves his mate and Clan very much.

Copperheart- Copper-brown tabby tom with warm green eyes. A caring, shy cat. Loves to see his sister and friends laugh. Most pleased when sister is happy and he is protective of her.

Dewdrop- Shortfurred, blue-grey she-cat with deep grey eyes. Kind, playful, and a good hunter.

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet.

Dawnpaw- Short pale ginger she-cat with purple tinge in the sun and silver eyes. Cheerful, kind, outgoing, and curious

Duskpaw- Short, dark gray almost black tom with blue tinge in the moonlight, and purplish eyes with a tint of blue

Sunpaw- Short, flaming ginger tom with amber eyes. Cool, calm, kind.

Searpaw- Average length of light grey and dark grey striped fur she-cat with one crooked ear and bright yellow eyes. Constantly excited but will obey immediately if a cat older than her tells her to calm down, obedient, loves to run and play like any other apprentice, is mature around higher ups but comepletely carefree with her friends

_Queens:_

Snowriver- Gray tabby she-cat with tan paws, one scar going from nose to forehead, and bright gold eyes. Kind and joking, is somewhat hard to get angry. She gets a little upset when she isn't chosen to fight against WaterClan. In a nutshell, Snowriver is a kindly joker that hates to be left out. Kind of hard to push her buttons.

Spiritflower- White she-cat with black paw and blue eyes. Kind, caring she-cat with a horrible temper. Very protective of her kits. Mother of Cheetahstreak's kits Snowkit and Leopardkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Snowkit- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Leopardkit- Gold tom with black spots

**Kittypets, Loners, and Rouges:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Apple- Shorthaired cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, deep scar in midback from twolegs, and green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets trying to take over the forest. Dosen't think it is right, but would rather live in the forest than with her deadly twolegs

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy

Tinkerbell- Shortfurred, golden tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Rumbunctious, little brat. Lives next door to Apple. Likes making mischievious little plans to get others in trouble. Often thought of as a grown cat, but she is the age of an apprentice

Root- Longfurred dark gray she-cat with tan spots, scars that look like tangled roots, and cold green eyes. In a nutshell, Root is a very weary cat that acts like she is the queen of everything. Often has to show her places. Very hard to get to know. Once you befriend her, she will die for you and do whatever you ask without question

Twilight- Black tom with white star on forehead and powerful amber eyes. Sarcastic, distrusting, teases others. When soft he is caring. Respectful to warriors and higher up. Cautious.

Dragon- Very dark ginger tabby tom with black points and a slash across his green eyes. Rough, ambitous, but is loyal to the leader and the one he loves. Cold-hearted to other cats.

Honey- Longhaired golden she-cat with small ring scar on tail and blue eyes. Cruel, wicked, and very mean.

Stream- Shorthair silver tabby with dark gray stripes and white chest. Has scars on his ears, tip of tail, and a long one on his shoulder. Has green eyes. Secretive, intelligant, only trust cats he has known for a long time.

Mayflower- Shortfurred blue-grey she-cat with three parallel scars starting from her right cheek going down to neck and one green, one yellow eye. Use to be a very gentle queen but left EarthClan when mate threatened her, nearly killing her and she accidently pushed him into a river of rushing river. She was blamed by her Clan for his death but wasn't exiled, instead she was hated by a lot of cats. Now sharp and untrusting of all cats, she left her Clan to join the kittypet army.

Shadow- Midnight black she-cat with hue of blue and emerald green eyes. Easy going but is serios when it counts.

Isis- Shortfurred, golden-brown she-cat with white paws, scar on muzzle, and amber eyes. Mysterious, spunky, can't really tell how she feels.

Bloody- Longhaired, once white now blood-stained red tom with half gone left ear, scarred muzzle with a little bone showing, and emotionless onyx black eyes. Cold, cruel, blood thirsty, ambitous. Will kill anyone in his way

Moon- Longhaired, silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. A good friend, and loves to play. Though does have her silent side, most of the time she likes to be with a friend

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if your Clan cat would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Warriors (who else is going to mentor the apprentices, and elders. Can have some more queens and kits. **

**EarthClan still needs: 1-2 warriors, apprentices. Can have some queens.**

**FireClan still needs: Warriors and elders. Can have some more apprentices, queens, and kits.**

**AirClan still needs: Warriors, elders. Can have some more apprentices .**

**Kittypet Army: More kittypets, loners, and/or. Remember the're trying to take over the forest!!**

**I can make my own elders. If you wish to send in an elder, tell me. If you make a queen that is pregnant, please tell the kits names and **


	7. Update 6 Yay!

**Yes!! We're all doing very well. We have a good amount of cats and I have made the kittypet army leader, whose name is Fira (it's sorta like a fire and it sounds like Fear-uh. So fear her!! Joke!) **

**There is still no decided deputy but any cat in the kittypet army that wants to be deputy PM or review me and I will choose which cat sounds most right!**

**Please tell me if you want me to list the apprentices to mentors and mates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter rightfully does (anyone know when the next warrior book comes out? I can't remember the name and I don't feel like going to my bedroom to look)**

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

Sunningbelly- Longfurred, dark brown tabby tom with torn ear, many little scars on muzzle, and deep, gleaming amber eyes. Kind, thoughtful, thinks before leaping into action. Mistyfur's mate.

_Med. Cat:_

Featherstream- Shortfurred, light grey she-cat with snowflake-shaped mark on chest and feathery blue eyes. Gentle, helpful, can be forceful, always puts others first.

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he doesn't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relatively good warrior

Beechripple- Longharied, gray-brown tabby tom with white spots, many scars, and deep green eyes. Jolly, even during hard times. He doesn't like to see cats down. He can be jolly at inappropriate times, like when they're mourning right after a huge attack. Can be stern when needed to. In a nutshell, Beechripple is jolly, can't stand to see cats down, but can be stern when needed.

Rockclaw- Shorthaired, stoney gray tom with darker gray stripes, scars on his back, and dull yellow eyes. Fierce opponent in batte, but in the Clan he is jolly and often gets in trouble because of his playful nature. He naps a lot when on his free time.

Fisheyes- Silver-grey tom with large scar over right eye, and silver-blue eyes. Rather cynical, sarcastic, and dark. Not so bad once you get to know him. Speaks with an odd accent.

Cloudfrost- Longhaired, icy white tom with blue eyes. Fierce in battle and kind to all cats.

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox,and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired, pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark grey, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

Sagepaw- Dark brown she-cat with white chest, white paws, and caramel eyes. Cool, calm, thoughtful, wise.

Wolfpaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with scar over nose and deep blue eyes. Sarcastic, reckless, goofy, compassionate, flirty, loves to play in the water. Carefree, sometimes difficult, jokester.

Smallpaw- White tom with black specks and deep blue eyes. Timid, shy, compassionate, voice of reason, gentle

_Queens:_

Mistyfur- Shorthaired, light gray tabby she-cat with one scar on right flank, shreadded ears, and light blue eyes. Quiet and sweet. Mother of Sunningbelly kits; Wakekit and Shellkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Wakekit- Shorthaired, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Thoughtful, ambitious, honorable.

Shellkit- Shorthaired, light ginger tabby with white paws and light yellow eyes. Quiet, sweet, kind

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

Buzzardstar- Shorthaired, black tom with white paws and throat, twisted left paw and scars dotting body, and hard, amber eyes. Very bossy and can be cold. Really depends on his Clan for support, so if something disagrees with him, he tries to change it. Huge soft spot for kits. His mate and kits are dead because of his huge soft spot. In a nut shell, Buzzardstar acts all tough, but he is really soft inside.

_Deputy:_

Whiteleaf- Shorthaired blue-grey she-cat with white leaf-shaped spot behind her left ear, torn left ear, and dark vivid green eyes. Proud, sharp, bitter towards Buzzardstar for getting leader position when she believes that it's rightfully hers. Brisk, but if any cat manages to break her tough barrier she 

becomes much less sharp towards that cat. Only cat that has manages to break through her barrier is her brother.

_Med. Cat:_

Silentcall- Shortfurred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Quiet with a hint of mystery. No one knows where she came from.

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

Applebrook- Longhaired, cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, black-tipped ears, and dark green eyes. Kind and sweet. Loves the help of others. Is a little clumsy. Really calm when not in a tough situation. Really intelligant. Loves to gaze at flowers.

Bluethorn- Shorthaired, blue-grey tom with yellow eyes. Loves to be with younger cats, playful but not recklessly. Dosen't like danger and won't do anything dangerous, unless something necessary like a battle and won't go full-force unless saving his sister who he really cares for. Will never forgive his mother for leaving to go be a kittypet for his loyalty is strong and he believe that she betrayed the Clan

Hauntedsoul- Shorthaired, midnight black tom with red streaks here and there, scar going down left eye, and icy blue eyes. Distant, cold, snappy. Can be kind if he lets you in. Loyal. AWESOME fighter.

Beetlewing- Longhaired black tom with v-shaped nick in right ear, scar across bridge of nose, half of tail gone, and emerald green eyes. Kind but stern, a strong believer in StarClan, loyal and brave, smart, can be to overprotective.

Moonfury- Longhaired, black she-cat with crescent moon shape on her side and light blue eyes. Aggressive and violent. Rather sweet around kits. Short-tempered, but knows when it's time to fight and when it's time to give up.

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with blue paws. Playful, loves kits. Doesn't like to fight, does it anyway. Good mentor. Loves a challenge.  
**Apprentice, Greypaw**

Sacredflame- Grey she-cat with ginger, gold, and black streaks. Has a fire mark between ears and swirly grey and red eyes. Very alert but is very kind especially to Secretscar. Sometimes can be clumsy when near him

Secretscar- Black tom with golden streak from nose to tail and ice blue eyes. Rough tongue except with Sacredflame but actually is very kind. Only he knows his past

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

Smokepaw- Shortfurred, black she-cat with many scarson muzzle, one scar cutting through her ear, and dark gray eyes. Baleful and cruel. Will do anything for her sister, Greypaw

_Queens:_

Teardust- Blue-grey she-cat with silver tinge, black paws, and sky blue eyes.

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

Moonstar- Shortfurred, silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, bent tail, and dark blue eyes. Dependable, intelligant, does what is right for her Clan. Prefers words over claws

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

Berryspots- Shorthaired pale ginger she-cat with dark spots, scar above hind leg, and light brown eyes. Gentle but rough if provoked and generally careful.  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He under speaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tongue. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits. Mate is Redstorm.

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior. Mate is Scarflower.**  
Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

Darkfang- Black tabby with dark brown stripes, torn tail, and brown eyes. Responsible. Can be a smart aleck at times. Never lazy and always ready. Protective of Frostflower, his very quiet mate

Brokenfire- Longhaired black she-cat with single red stripe going down black, ice blue eyes, and scar on the bridge of her nose. Outgoing and hyper.

Ambertail- Golden-yellow she-cat with light brown paws, lop ear, scar above nose, and green eyes. Gentle and caring. Has a fiery streak, but doesn't show it often. A tiny bit childish and very enthusiastic. A bit shy and timid sometimes, but very perky and fun at other times. Has great insight and thinks very deeply

Eagleclaw- Brown tom with white patches and blue eyes. A bit cold and harsh, but is a loyal warrior and friend. Once you gain his trust you will never lose it. A bit moody and impatient, but if you get alone with him you'll find out that he's quite likeable and funny. He is a fierce fighter but is forte is hunting. He will fight til his last drop of blood for friends, family, and his Clan.

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Silvery white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Happy, gets along with everyone. Very protective of her friends.

Lionpaw- Shortfurred, golden tabby tom with many scars on muzzle, one on left flank, and amber-brown eyes. Honorable, holds grudges

Puddlepaw- Longfurred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker blue-gray spots and warm amber eyes. In a nutshell, Puddlepaw is a bubbly apprentice that is jumpy, hardy, and very odd. She dosen't take insults very much and will attack when insulted. Kind two-faced.

Otterpaw- Creamy brown tom with gold underbelly, scar across cheek, and light blue eyes. In a nutshell, Otterpaw is a playful joker that tries to impress she-cats. He hates to see other cats get hurt, so he often protects his denmates to much. When faced with new cats, he turns cold and harsh

Rosepaw- Rosy brown she-cat with white spots, white belly, and blue eyes. Always curious and shy at times. Independent, but likes to play. Doesn't let her leg disability stop her from being hyper and perky when she's with her friends. Loyal and accepts cats for who they are. Never outcasts anyone.

Flamepaw- Flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes. Fun-loving and mischivious. Likes getting into warriors fur and annoying them (especially Eagleclaw). Gets into all sorts of crazy misadventures.

_Queens:_

Frostflower- Longfurred, blue she-cat with misty blue eyes. Very quiet, kind hearted, and loving. Cares for her kits very much. Will slash any cat who dares to attack her kits. Mother of Darkfang's kits Icekit and Shadowkit

_Elders:_

Longnose- Longfurred tom with knotted, dull gold fur with white and brown patches, many scars, and dull yellow eyes. Finicky, watchful, the usual elder complaining about everything-ness.

Littleleaf- Dark brown tom with ginger spots and pale blue eyes (blind). Was the medicine cat. Gets angered when he's interrupted. Even though he's a retired medicine cat, he tends to help when Berryspots and/or Rosepaw aren't in camp. Dosen't usually complain as much as the usual elders. Very patient when waiting for prey.

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Mischievous. Likes sneaking away from camp. Even though Shadowkit likes to tease her, she likes to hang out with him.

Shadowkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes. Rumbunctious. Likes to tease Icekit. Looks up to his father. Wishes that one day he can be leader

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

Goldenstar- Shorthaired golden she-cat with zig-zag scar on frong right leg and blueish green eyes. Smart and freespirited. She loves to run and is very protective of her Clan. Somewhat quick tempered and bit of a klutz. One of the smartest cats in the Clan and makes good decisions.

_Deputy:_

Rainygaze- light silver, almost white she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and legs, with a plumy tail with black fur on the underside, and golden eyes. Has a torn left ear. Shy and quiet. Yet she is a fierce fighter. Very protective of Clan, clanmates, and most of all, her mate

_Med. Cat:_

Loudspark- Longfurred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Caring, happy-go-lucky, naive, very focused on his work, doesn't care about what's going on around him  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

_Warriors:_

Sandstone- Shortfurred, pale ginger tabby tom with nick in his left ear, scars on muzzle and back, and gray-blue eyes. Loves to fight and hunt. Usually quiet. Even though he's mature, he sometimes acts like a kit. Very intelligent

Grayfrost- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Caring yet quiet tom. Loves his mate and Clan very much.

Copperheart- Copper-brown tabby tom with warm green eyes. A caring, shy cat. Loves to see his sister and friends laugh. Most pleased when sister is happy and he is protective of her.

Dewdrop- Shortfurred, blue-grey she-cat with deep grey eyes. Kind, playful, and a good hunter.

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet.

Dawnpaw- Short pale ginger she-cat with purple tinge in the sun and silver eyes. Cheerful, kind, outgoing, and curious

Duskpaw- Short, dark gray almost black tom with blue tinge in the moonlight, and purplish eyes with a tint of blue

Sunpaw- Shorthaired, flaming-ginger tom with amber eyes. Cool, calm, kind.

Searpaw- Average length of light grey and dark grey striped fur she-cat with one crooked ear and bright yellow eyes. Constantly excited but will obey immediately if a cat older than her tells her to calm down, obedient, loves to run and play like any other apprentice, is mature around higher ups but comepletely carefree with her friends

__

_Queens:_

Snowriver- Gray tabby she-cat with tan paws, one scar going from nose to forehead, and bright gold eyes. Kind and joking, is somewhat hard to get angry. She gets a little upset when she isn't chosen to fight against WaterClan. In a nutshell, Snowriver is a kindly joker that hates to be left out. Kind of hard to push her buttons.

Spiritflower- White she-cat with black paw and blue eyes. Kind, caring she-cat with a horrible temper. Very protective of her kits. Mother of Cheetahstreak's kits Snowkit and Leopardkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Snowkit- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Leopardkit- Gold tom with black spots

**Kittypets, Loners, and Rouges:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Rose- Pale cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets. Dosen't think it's a good idea to chase or kill the cats that are already living in the forest. Likes to explore friends nests and hang with her friends.

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy

Tinkerbell- Shortfurred, golden tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Rumbunctious, little brat. Lives next door to Apple. Likes making mischievious little plans to get others in trouble. Often thought of as a grown cat, but she is the age of an apprentice

Root- Longfurred dark gray she-cat with tan spots, scars that look like tangled roots, and cold green eyes. In a nutshell, Root is a very weary cat that acts like she is the queen of everything. Often has to show her places. Very hard to get to know. Once you befriend her, she will die for you and do whatever you ask without question

Twilight- Black tom with white star on forehead and powerful amber eyes. Sarcastic, distrusting, teases others. When soft he is caring. Respectful to warriors and higher up. Cautious.

Dragon- Very dark ginger tabby tom with black points and a slash across his green eyes. Rough, ambitous, but is loyal to the leader and the one he loves. Cold-hearted to other cats.

Honey- Longhaired golden she-cat with small ring scar on tail and blue eyes. Cruel, wicked, and very mean.

Stream- Shorthair silver tabby with dark gray stripes and white chest. Has scars on his ears, tip of tail, and a long one on his shoulder. Has green eyes. Secretive, intelligant, only trust cats he has known for a long time.

Mayflower- Shortfurred blue-grey she-cat with three parallel scars starting from her right cheek going down to neck and one green, one yellow eye. Use to be a very gentle queen but left EarthClan when 

mate threatened her, nearly killing her and she accidently pushed him into a river of rushing river. She was blamed by her Clan for his death but wasn't exiled, instead she was hated by a lot of cats. Now sharp and untrusting of all cats, she left her Clan to join the kittypet army.

Shadow- Midnight black she-cat with hue of blue and emerald green eyes. Easy going but is serios when it counts.

Isis- Shortfurred, golden-brown she-cat with white paws, scar on muzzle, and amber eyes. Mysterious, spunky, can't really tell how she feels.

Bloody- Longhaired, once white now blood-stained red tom with half gone left ear, scarred muzzle with a little bone showing, and emotionless onyx black eyes. Cold, cruel, blood thirsty, ambitous. Will kill anyone in his way

Moon- Longhaired, silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. A good friend that loves to play. Though does have her silent side, most of the time she likes to be with a friend

Biscuit- Honey colored she-cat with white-tipped tail, white paws, and deep green eyes. Friendly and wants to help everyone. Doesn't like to fight so she heals. **Kittypet army medicine cat (I didn't even think of one of these.**

Song- Longhaired, jet black she-cat with a small scar on the back of her head and shocking violet eyes. Does not trust any cat easily due to her past as an abused animal. When you first meet her she seems cold and very angry. She gets angry easily. Once you befriend her she is a warm loving overly protective cat(NOT).When she's angry she is very much like an angry badger if you get her seriously angry she will kill you unless someone stops her. Likes to give death glares.

Kodi- Shorthaired grey tom with white paws, single scar below his ear, and bright green eyes. He is a very funny cat. He has a way of saying exactly what is on his mind which causes many cats to dislike him (thats what caused Song to scratch him).He can be very serious when he wants to be.(He and Song balance each other out meaning she's serious and he isn't)He understands Song very well because he also was abused before he ran away.

Bubbles- Longhaired silver tabby she-cat with nick in her ear and pale blue eyes. Like her name says she has a bubbly personality. It gets very annoying even at the best of times. Often gets yelled at by  
Song. She is Song's friend even though Song tried to kill her once. Doesn't like to become attached to many cats because when her owners died she had to runaway.

Liger- Shorthaired, orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Shy, nervous, and cowardly.

Smokey- Shorthaired, pale gray tom with green eyes. Cold, bossy, likes to lead, and short tempered.

Speedy- Longhaired, pitch black tom with an extra toe on each paw and yellow eyes. Laid back and adventurous. Doesn't take orders seriously. When pushed to his limit he is mean and nasty, which is very unlike him. Cautious when harm is coming towards his little sister, Cloud.

Cloud- Fluffy white she-cat with a long, deep scratch across her right eye and dark green eyes. She is blind in her right eye but that never lets her stop her from being herself. Always really helpful and doesn't like to fight others. She is afraid of Fira.

Fira- Shorthaired, flame colored she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes. Cruel, wicked, and nasty. Strongly hates the Clan cats for turning her away. Will kill any cat that gets in her way. Determined to finish things that she has started. Trusts only a few cats.

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if your Clan cat would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Warriors (who else is going to mentor the apprentices?), and elders. Can have some more queens and kits. **

**EarthClan still needs: apprentices, elders. Can have some more queens.**

**FireClan still needs: Warriors and elders. Can have some apprentices, queens, and/or kits.**

**AirClan still needs: Warriors, elders. Can have some more apprentices.**

**Kittypet Army: More kittypets, loners, and/or rouges. Remember they're trying to take over the forest!!**

**I can make my own elders. If you wish to send in an elder, tell me. If you make a queen, that is pregnant or not, please tell the kits names and information like that. If you don't want to make the kits tell me. I have a lot of friends that like to make cats but they don't want to make a full-grown cat. If we don't get enough cats, I'll make the rest.**


	8. Update 7 Almost done

**There is still not decided deputy for the Kittypet army. There will by next chapter. Next chapter no more cats can be sent in. I will be making the elders, unless some are sent in. I can list all of the mentors to apprentices and mates/crushes so everyone knows. Please send in any last requests for a mate/crush or who you want as a mentor (sorry mentors, but you can't choose). So, next chapter will be the lists of mentor to apprentice and mates/crushes.**

**I'm sitting here deciding whether to put the story on a new document or keep it here… it makes me wonder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter rightfully does (anyone know when the next warrior book comes out? I can't remember the name and I don't feel like going to my bedroom to look)**

**WaterClan**

_Leader:_

Brightstar- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with dark brown lunar mark on head (birthmark not scar) and yellow, almost gold eyes. Very playful, brave, and kind-hearted. Likes to play with kits. Can be fierce when needed. Always curious.

_Deputy:_

Sunningbelly- Longfurred, dark brown tabby tom with torn ear, many little scars on muzzle, and deep, gleaming amber eyes. Kind, thoughtful, thinks before leaping into action. Mistyfur's mate.

_Med. Cat:_

Featherstream- Shortfurred, light grey she-cat with snowflake-shaped mark on chest and feathery blue eyes. Gentle, helpful, can be forceful, always puts others first.**  
Apprentice, Smallpaw**

_Warriors:_

Flickerwing- Thin, shorthaired pale brown tabby tom with crisscrossing scars across left shoulder and bright yellow eyes. Skittish and generally nervous, he doesn't really like to cats for more than a few words, and always seems to be afraid of something, but he is really nice once you get to know him. Surprisingly a relatively good warrior

Beechripple- Longharied, gray-brown tabby tom with white spots, many scars, and deep green eyes. Jolly, even during hard times. He doesn't like to see cats down. He can be jolly at inappropriate times, like when they're mourning right after a huge attack. Can be stern when needed to. In a nutshell, Beechripple is jolly, can't stand to see cats down, but can be stern when needed.

Rockclaw- Shorthaired, stoney gray tom with darker gray stripes, scars on his back, and dull yellow eyes. Fierce opponent in batte, but in the Clan he is jolly and often gets in trouble because of his playful nature. He naps a lot when on his free time.

Fisheyes- Silver-grey tom with large scar over right eye, and silver-blue eyes. Rather cynical, sarcastic, and dark. Not so bad once you get to know him. Speaks with an odd accent.

Cloudfrost- Longhaired, icy white tom with blue eyes. Fierce in battle and kind to all cats.

Rainstep- Thin dark gray tabby tom with black paws, white splotch on chest, and an unknown eye color. Quite friendly but sometimes cocky.

Bluefire- Light blue-gray she-cat with black paws and black-tipped ears. Easily angered but is very loyal.

Ripplepool- Light silver tabby she-cat with black-marked legs. Has a soft spot for kits, but otherwise can't stand whiners. Usually pretty friendly when in a good mood.

Shadeclaw- Dark grey tabby tom with black paws, scratch over left eye, and unknown eye color. Nice and caring but fierce in battle. Loving to his kits and mate. Can be a bit grumpy at times.

_Apprentices:_

Frostpaw-Very sleek pale gray she-cat with white underbelly, odd white splash in the middle of her tail, and very dark pretty amber eyes. Usually nice but can be angered easily. Likes having everything around her under control, especially when she is the leader. Fun-loving and joking, but is quick to become serious when the situation gets out of her paws.

Bluepaw- Dark, blue-gray shorthaired tom with thick fur, scar that runs down his nose from a fox, and pale greyish green eyes. Calm and very understanding, but very clever. He always seems to be enjoying some joke that only he knows

Mountainpaw- Longhaired, pure white she-cat with one small scar on left flank and deep unusual blue. Sweet, kind loving towards her family. Especially close to her brother Bramblepaw. In battle she is a fierce, strong fighter.

Wildpaw- Dark grey, almost black tom with scar over eye and odd violet eyes. Looks scary, but unless he's in battle, he's like a giant teddy bear.

Sagepaw- Dark brown she-cat with white chest, white paws, and caramel eyes. Cool, calm, thoughtful, wise.

Wolfpaw- Flaming ginger she-cat with scar over nose and deep blue eyes. Sarcastic, reckless, goofy, compassionate, flirty, loves to play in the water. Carefree, sometimes difficult, jokester.

Smallpaw- White tom with black specks and deep blue eyes. Timid, shy, compassionate, voice of reason, gentle

_Queens:_

Mistyfur- Shorthaired, light gray tabby she-cat with one scar on right flank, shreadded ears, and light blue eyes. Quiet and sweet. Mother of Sunningbelly kits; Wakekit and Shellkit

Mistpool- Shorthaired, light grey she-cat with long scratch on the side and light blue eyes. Mother of Shadeclaw's kits; Seakit, Streamkit, and Bearkit

Riverflower- Longhaired, silver she-cat with sky blue eyes. Sweet, kind, but fierce in battle. Mother of Riverclaw's (dead) kit; Streamkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Wakekit- Shorthaired, dark gray tom with dark blue eyes. Thoughtful, ambitious, honorable.

Shellkit- Shorthaired, light ginger tabby with white paws and light yellow eyes. Quiet, sweet, kind.

Seakit- Shorthaired, light gray she-cat with light blue eyes. Quiet, nice, happy.

Streamkit- Shorthaired, gray she-cat with green eyes. Happy, playful, innocent.

Bearkit- Shorthaired, black tom with brown spots and amber eyes. Brave, playful, loves to fight.

Streamkit- Shorthaired, silver she-cat with deep blue eyes.

**EarthClan**

_Leader:_

Buzzardstar- Shorthaired, black tom with white paws and throat, twisted left paw and scars dotting body, and hard, amber eyes. Very bossy and can be cold. Really depends on his Clan for support, so if something disagrees with him, he tries to change it. Huge soft spot for kits. His mate and kits are dead because of his huge soft spot. In a nut shell, Buzzardstar acts all tough, but he is really soft inside.

_Deputy:_

Whiteleaf- Shorthaired blue-grey she-cat with white leaf-shaped spot behind her left ear, torn left ear, and dark vivid green eyes. Proud, sharp, bitter towards Buzzardstar for getting leader position when she believes that it's rightfully hers. Brisk, but if any cat manages to break her tough barrier she becomes much less sharp towards that cat. Only cat that has manages to break through her barrier is her brother.

_Med. Cat:_

Silentcall- Shortfurred, dark brown she-cat with green eyes. Quiet with a hint of mystery. No one knows where she came from.  
**Apprentice, Skypaw**

_Warriors:_

Featherfall- Tabby longhaired she-cat with scar the shape of a clover and icy blue eyes. Kind but grouchy to brothers, especially her brother

Applebrook- Longhaired, cream-colored she-cat with ginger splotches, black-tipped ears, and dark green eyes. Kind and sweet. Loves the help of others. Is a little clumsy. Really calm when not in a tough situation. Really intelligant. Loves to gaze at flowers.

Bluethorn- Shorthaired, blue-grey tom with yellow eyes. Loves to be with younger cats, playful but not recklessly. Dosen't like danger and won't do anything dangerous, unless something necessary like a battle and won't go full-force unless saving his sister who he really cares for. Will never forgive his mother for leaving to go be a kittypet for his loyalty is strong and he believe that she betrayed the Clan

Hauntedsoul- Shorthaired, midnight black tom with red streaks here and there, scar going down left eye, and icy blue eyes. Distant, cold, snappy. Can be kind if he lets you in. Loyal. AWESOME fighter.

Beetlewing- Longhaired black tom with v-shaped nick in right ear, scar across bridge of nose, half of tail gone, and emerald green eyes. Kind but stern, a strong believer in StarClan, loyal and brave, smart, can be to overprotective.

Moonfury- Longhaired, black she-cat with crescent moon shape on her side and light blue eyes. Aggressive and violent. Rather sweet around kits. Short-tempered, but knows when it's time to fight and when it's time to give up.

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with blue paws. Playful, loves kits. Doesn't like to fight, does it anyway. Good mentor. Loves a challenge.  
**Apprentice, Greypaw**

Sacredflame- Grey she-cat with ginger, gold, and black streaks. Has a fire mark between ears and swirly grey and red eyes. Very alert but is very kind especially to Secretscar. Sometimes can be clumsy when near him

Secretscar- Black tom with golden streak from nose to tail and ice blue eyes. Rough tongue except with Sacredflame but actually is very kind. Only he knows his past

_Apprentices:_

Greypaw- Shortfur, dark gray she-cat with many scars lacing her pelt and pumpkin orange eyes. Cruel, ambitious, and ruthless

Smokepaw- Shortfurred, black she-cat with many scars on muzzle, one scar cutting through her ear, and dark gray eyes. Baleful and cruel. Will do anything for her sister, Greypaw

Scarletpaw- Scarlet-ginger she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and deep amber eyes. Loud, hyper, and fun-loving. Hard to control so she always gets in trouble

Tigerpaw- Pale ginger tom with faint tabby marks, white paws, and green eyes. Hyper and loud. Loves to have fun. Always gets in trouble because he's so hard to control.

Skypaw- Black tom with blue-gray stripes, cut on throat, and deep blue eyes. Kind but has a sharp tongue. Doesn't talk very often but listens closely to everything said because of great hearing

Moonpaw- Pale silver she-cat with black paws and pale blue eyes. Shy, quiet, and calm. Tries to not be a pest to the older warriors. Very intelligent and thinks before she leaps into action. Doesn't really like rouges and loners, after what happened to mom. Wishes that she can stop being so shy.

Stonepaw- Gray tom with black and white stripes, and gray-blue eyes. Strong, silent type. Is ambitious but not cruel. Very gentle towards mentor.

Dewpaw- Shorthaired, gray tom with stubbed tail and gray-silver eyes. He's very nice, but not really all that good looking though...He loves to listen to the elders tell stories, and play with the kits.

_Queens:_

Teardust- Blue-grey she-cat with silver tinge, black paws, and sky blue eyes.

Silvercloud- Pale silver she-cat with green eyes. Trustworthy to any cat that she knows. Will never harm another unless it is a raid or she is protecting her kits. Kind but has a sharp-tongue. Very protective of her kits. Mother of Ravenwing's kit; Nightkit. Nurses Sunkit, who was found in the wild.

__

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Nightkit- Black tom with silver flecks and blue eyes. Adventurous and loves to play tricks on others. Whatever he is doing, he always has a smile on his face or has laughed at least once. Even though he's never serious, he knows when to trust his heart and his brain. Treats Sunkit just like his once sister, Redkit.

Sunkit- Gold she-cat with dark gold paws and green eyes. Afraid of little things. Really likes to be with Nightkit, especially when he's making a joke. Wishes that she will be accepted into the Clan and not seen as a kit who was once a loner. Really looks up to Moonpaw who once felt like an outsider too and understands how she feels.

**FireClan:**

_Leader:_

Moonstar- Shortfurred, silvery-white she-cat with black-tipped tail, bent tail, and dark blue eyes. Dependable, intelligant, does what is right for her Clan. Prefers words over claws

_Deputy:_

Thornbranch- Thick, dark brown tabby tom with long claws, one large scar on his left shoulder, and dark green eyes. Fierce, ambitious, wants to be leader

_Med. Cat:_

Berryspots- Shorthaired pale ginger she-cat with dark spots, scar above hind leg, and light brown eyes. Gentle but rough if provoked and generally careful.  
**Apprentice, Rosepaw**

_Warriors:_

Frozenshadow- Longhaired white tom with black underbelly, black throat, many scars on shoulder, and green yellow eyes. Kind, quiet, and gentle among smaller cats. He under speaks. Even though he is kind and gentle, he gets angered easily. Do to large size, he is afraid of hurting smaller cats. Despite being from EarthClan, he is scared of what lurks in the night

Scarflower- Semi, longhaired marble-sorrel she-cat with three claw marks against muzzle and stunning, bright green eyes. Has short temper, very fierce, and has a sharp tongue. Can be kind and motherly at some ocassions, especially towards her mate and kits. Mate is Redstorm.

Redstorm- Longhaired ginger tom with white paws, small scars, and deep green eyes. Gentle, smart, and understanding. Uses his good character to keep Scarflower calm. Has some wishes of becoming deputy, but he has looked up to so much, that he will do anything that just comes by. He hates being favored over something just because he is better. Likes to be treated equally like other cats, but some cats always think he is superior. Mate is Scarflower.**  
Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

Darkfang- Black tabby with dark brown stripes, torn tail, and brown eyes. Responsible. Can be a smart aleck at times. Never lazy and always ready. Protective of Frostflower, his very quiet mate

Brokenfire- Longhaired black she-cat with single red stripe going down black, ice blue eyes, and scar on the bridge of her nose. Outgoing and hyper.

Ambertail- Golden-yellow she-cat with light brown paws, lop ear, scar above nose, and green eyes. Gentle and caring. Has a fiery streak, but doesn't show it often. A tiny bit childish and very enthusiastic. A bit shy and timid sometimes, but very perky and fun at other times. Has great insight and thinks very deeply

Eagleclaw- Brown tom with white patches and blue eyes. A bit cold and harsh, but is a loyal warrior and friend. Once you gain his trust you will never lose it. A bit moody and impatient, but if you get alone with him you'll find out that he's quite likeable and funny. He is a fierce fighter but is forte is hunting. He will fight til his last drop of blood for friends, family, and his Clan.

_Apprentices:_

Silverpaw- Silvery white she-cat with silvery blue eyes. Happy, gets along with everyone. Very protective of her friends.

Lionpaw- Shortfurred, golden tabby tom with many scars on muzzle, one on left flank, and amber-brown eyes. Honorable, holds grudges

Puddlepaw- Longfurred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with darker blue-gray spots and warm amber eyes. In a nutshell, Puddlepaw is a bubbly apprentice that is jumpy, hardy, and very odd. She dosen't take insults very much and will attack when insulted. Kind two-faced.

Otterpaw- Creamy brown tom with gold underbelly, scar across cheek, and light blue eyes. In a nutshell, Otterpaw is a playful joker that tries to impress she-cats. He hates to see other cats get hurt, so he often protects his denmates to much. When faced with new cats, he turns cold and harsh

Rosepaw- Rosy brown she-cat with white spots, white belly, and blue eyes. Always curious and shy at times. Independent, but likes to play. Doesn't let her leg disability stop her from being hyper and perky when she's with her friends. Loyal and accepts cats for who they are. Never outcasts anyone.

Flamepaw- Flame-colored ginger tom with amber eyes. Fun-loving and mischivious. Likes getting into warriors fur and annoying them (especially Eagleclaw). Gets into all sorts of crazy misadventures.

_Queens:_

Frostflower- Longfurred, blue she-cat with misty blue eyes. Very quiet, kind hearted, and loving. Cares for her kits very much. Will slash any cat who dares to attack her kits. Mother of Darkfang's kits Icekit and Shadowkit

_Elders:_

Longnose- Longfurred tom with knotted, dull gold fur with white and brown patches, many scars, and dull yellow eyes. Finicky, watchful, the usual elder complaining about everything-ness.

Littleleaf- Dark brown tom with ginger spots and pale blue eyes (blind). Was the medicine cat. Gets angered when he's interrupted. Even though he's a retired medicine cat, he tends to help when Berryspots and/or Rosepaw aren't in camp. Dosen't usually complain as much as the usual elders. Very patient when waiting for prey.

_Kits:_

Honeykit- Shorthaired, light brown she-cat with pale green eyes. Outgoing, energetic, and a bit clumsy. Very outspoken and sort of a tom-boy. Has a fiery attitude, but hates to show that she's scared of the deep night and EarthClan cats.

Icekit- Pure white she-cat with brown eyes. Mischievous. Likes sneaking away from camp. Even though Shadowkit likes to tease her, she likes to hang out with him.

Shadowkit- Pure black tom with ice blue eyes. Rumbunctious. Likes to tease Icekit. Looks up to his father. Wishes that one day he can be leader

**AirClan**

_Leader:_

Goldenstar- Shorthaired golden she-cat with zig-zag scar on frong right leg and blueish green eyes. Smart and freespirited. She loves to run and is very protective of her Clan. Somewhat quick tempered and bit of a klutz. One of the smartest cats in the Clan and makes good decisions.

_Deputy:_

Rainygaze- light silver, almost white she-cat with a white chest, muzzle, underbelly, and legs, with a plumy tail with black fur on the underside, and golden eyes. Has a torn left ear. Shy and quiet. Yet she is a fierce fighter. Very protective of Clan, clanmates, and most of all, her mate

_Med. Cat:_

Loudspark- Longfurred tortoiseshell tom with green eyes. Caring, happy-go-lucky, naive, very focused on his work, doesn't care about what's going on around him  
**Apprentice, Breezepaw**

_Warriors:_

Sandstone- Shortfurred, pale ginger tabby tom with nick in his left ear, scars on muzzle and back, and gray-blue eyes. Loves to fight and hunt. Usually quiet. Even though he's mature, he sometimes acts like a kit. Very intelligent

Grayfrost- Black tom with white paws and blue eyes. Caring yet quiet tom. Loves his mate and Clan very much.

Copperheart- Copper-brown tabby tom with warm green eyes. A caring, shy cat. Loves to see his sister and friends laugh. Most pleased when sister is happy and he is protective of her.

Dewdrop- Shortfurred, blue-grey she-cat with deep grey eyes. Kind, playful, and a good hunter.

Spottedfire- Tortoiseshell she-cat with white rear paws, silver streak across her right eye, and gold eyes. Calm but has a bit of a temper. Would die for her clan.

Hawktalon- Brown tom with slash across right eye and green eyes. Likes to be in charge.

_Apprentices:_

Breezepaw- Medium, longfurred light brown tabby she-cat with light blue green eyes. Kind and sweet.

Dawnpaw- Short pale ginger she-cat with purple tinge in the sun and silver eyes. Cheerful, kind, outgoing, and curious

Duskpaw- Short, dark gray almost black tom with blue tinge in the moonlight, and purplish eyes with a tint of blue

Sunpaw- Shorthaired, flaming-ginger tom with amber eyes. Cool, calm, kind.

Searpaw- Average length of light grey and dark grey striped fur she-cat with one crooked ear and bright yellow eyes. Constantly excited but will obey immediately if a cat older than her tells her to calm down, obedient, loves to run and play like any other apprentice, is mature around higher ups but completely carefree with her friends

_Queens:_

Snowriver- Gray tabby she-cat with tan paws, one scar going from nose to forehead, and bright gold eyes. Kind and joking, is somewhat hard to get angry. She gets a little upset when she isn't chosen to fight against WaterClan. In a nutshell, Snowriver is a kindly joker that hates to be left out. Kind of hard to push her buttons.

Spiritflower- White she-cat with black paw and blue eyes. Kind, caring she-cat with a horrible temper. Very protective of her kits. Mother of Cheetahstreak's kits Snowkit and Leopardkit

_Elders:_

_Kits:_

Snowkit- Pure white tom with blue eyes

Leopardkit- Gold tom with black spots

**Kittypets, Loners, and Rouges:**

Lily- Shorthaired black she-cat with ginger-tipped ears and dark green eyes. Cold hearted, ambitious, will do whatever her boss says

Rose- Pale cream-colored she-cat with green eyes. One of the nicer kittypets. Dosen't think it's a good idea to chase or kill the cats that are already living in the forest. Likes to explore friends nests and hang with her friends.

Niffy- Orange tabby with golden stripes, scar over eye, and one green and one brown eye. Very rude and grumpy

Tinkerbell- Shortfurred, golden tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes. Rumbunctious, little brat. Lives next door to Apple. Likes making mischievious little plans to get others in trouble. Often thought of as a grown cat, but she is the age of an apprentice

Root- Longfurred dark gray she-cat with tan spots, scars that look like tangled roots, and cold green eyes. In a nutshell, Root is a very weary cat that acts like she is the queen of everything. Often has to show her places. Very hard to get to know. Once you befriend her, she will die for you and do whatever you ask without question

Twilight- Black tom with white star on forehead and powerful amber eyes. Sarcastic, distrusting, teases others. When soft he is caring. Respectful to warriors and higher up. Cautious.

Dragon- Very dark ginger tabby tom with black points and a slash across his green eyes. Rough, ambitous, but is loyal to the leader and the one he loves. Cold-hearted to other cats.

Honey- Longhaired golden she-cat with small ring scar on tail and blue eyes. Cruel, wicked, and very mean.

Stream- Shorthair silver tabby with dark gray stripes and white chest. Has scars on his ears, tip of tail, and a long one on his shoulder. Has green eyes. Secretive, intelligant, only trust cats he has known for a long time.

Mayflower- Shortfurred blue-grey she-cat with three parallel scars starting from her right cheek going down to neck and one green, one yellow eye. Use to be a very gentle queen but left EarthClan when mate threatened her, nearly killing her and she accidently pushed him into a river of rushing river. She was blamed by her Clan for his death but wasn't exiled, instead she was hated by a lot of cats. Now sharp and untrusting of all cats, she left her Clan to join the kittypet army.

Shadow- Midnight black she-cat with hue of blue and emerald green eyes. Easy going but is serios when it counts.

Isis- Shortfurred, golden-brown she-cat with white paws, scar on muzzle, and amber eyes. Mysterious, spunky, can't really tell how she feels.

Bloody- Longhaired, once white now blood-stained red tom with half gone left ear, scarred muzzle with a little bone showing, and emotionless onyx black eyes. Cold, cruel, blood thirsty, ambitous. Will kill anyone in his way

Moon- Longhaired, silver tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. A good friend that loves to play. Though does have her silent side, most of the time she likes to be with a friend

Biscuit- Honey colored she-cat with white-tipped tail, white paws, and deep green eyes. Friendly and wants to help everyone. Doesn't like to fight so she heals. **Kittypet army medicine cat (I didn't even think of one of these.**

Song- Longhaired, jet black she-cat with a small scar on the back of her head and shocking violet eyes. Does not trust any cat easily due to her past as an abused animal. When you first meet her she seems cold and very angry. She gets angry easily. Once you befriend her she is a warm loving overly protective cat(NOT).When she's angry she is very much like an angry badger if you get her seriously angry she will kill you unless someone stops her. Likes to give death glares.

Kodi- Shorthaired grey tom with white paws, single scar below his ear, and bright green eyes. He is a very funny cat. He has a way of saying exactly what is on his mind which causes many cats to dislike him (thats what caused Song to scratch him).He can be very serious when he wants to be.(He and Song balance each other out meaning she's serious and he isn't)He understands Song very well because he also was abused before he ran away.

Bubbles- Longhaired silver tabby she-cat with nick in her ear and pale blue eyes. Like her name says she has a bubbly personality. It gets very annoying even at the best of times. Often gets yelled at by  
Song. She is Song's friend even though Song tried to kill her once. Doesn't like to become attached to many cats because when her owners died she had to runaway.

Liger- Shorthaired, orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Shy, nervous, and cowardly.

Smokey- Shorthaired, pale gray tom with green eyes. Cold, bossy, likes to lead, and short tempered.

Speedy- Longhaired, pitch black tom with an extra toe on each paw and yellow eyes. Laid back and adventurous. Doesn't take orders seriously. When pushed to his limit he is mean and nasty, which is very unlike him. Cautious when harm is coming towards his little sister, Cloud.

Cloud- Fluffy white she-cat with a long, deep scratch across her right eye and dark green eyes. She is blind in her right eye but that never lets her stop her from being herself. Always really helpful and doesn't like to fight others. She is very afraid of Fira.

Fira- Shorthaired, flame colored she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes. Cruel, wicked, and nasty. Strongly hates the Clan cats for turning her away. Will kill any cat that gets in her way. Determined to finish things that she has started. Trusts only a few cats. **The leader of kittypets. She was turned away by the Clan leaders to be able to move in with them.**

Bloodkit- Red-brown tom with blue eyes.

**Also, you can send in kittypets. They are trying to take over the forest. Also, tell me if your Clan cat would like your cat to be a mentor, help out with the invasion, or just stand there and laugh at the kittypets (jk).**

**WaterClan still needs: Closed except for elders (but I can make them).**

**EarthClan still needs: Closed except for elders (but I can make them)**

**FireClan still needs: Closed except for elders (but I can make them).**

**AirClan still needs: Closed except for elders (but I can make them).**

**Kittypet Army: Can have some more kittypets, loners, etc.**


End file.
